RaRaRa! Vol 2
by Bunny-n-Bear
Summary: Whoa whoa whoa! Hanejima Yuuhei got kidnapped and a whirlwind of things happen because of it! Hollywood, Loveless,and fangirls! How crazy can Ikebukuro get! Nishi Akhiko and Takahashi Hitoshi are here   a mesh of OCs
1. Ch 1: The Shadows Disappear

**RARARA! VOLUME 2 CHAPTER 1-THE SHADOWS DISAPPEAR**

_(Ok that's it for me today. Anyways, sorry, I'm having a little problem breaking up the spaces in vol. 1. I'll get right on that as soon as possible! Possibility of another OC. Not sure yet.)_

**TOTAL CATASTROPHE IN IKEBUKURO! KIDNAPPERS, SERIAL KILLERS, HEADLESS RIDER, UNDERCOVER MEN, ALL TO YOUR HEART'S DELIGHT!**

Events that would normally be unrelated seemed to clash last night in Ikebukuro, Tokyo after top idol Hanejima Yuuhei got kidnapped yesterday. The kidnapping seemed to be connected to a series of occurrences such as the appearance of two well-known serial killers in broad daylight. It was a mess yesterday. People didn't know where to go. To leave or stay. To try to catch up with the action or try to avoid it. Those who tried avoiding it were caught in the middle of it and those who tried to see it, didn't catch a glimpse of it. Such a mass of chaos and confusion seemed to disintegrate so fast, looking back, it all seems like a nonexistent dream. People are starting to debate whether this is another publicity stunt and if Jack-O-Lantern has gone too far. Then again, Ikebukuro is known for the most wildest occurrences which leaves people to wonder WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

* * *

><p>It's kind of funny.<p>

Many things lurk late at night. They're all hiding something. They're things you generally avoid. Sometimes, if you're lucky, you never have to confront these things in your life. But that's a luxury.

Which isn't in fact, totally true, because at times, you need to confront these things.

You need to be reminded.

So once in a while, a city wishes to drag these things into light. They may seem totally unrelated.

Correction: they may BE totally unrelated.

And yet,

Something ties them together.

Some thin connection makes the barrier breaks.

Despite these lives being irrelative to others, some kind of a web or link ties them close together

Because

If you think about it,

Everyone is tied together.

Be it a thief, a politician, a common citizen, or a relic.

Living in the same world, breathing the same air, we are all connected.

Whether we stand loud and proud, try to just pass by unnoticed, or lurk out of sight, something, at least one thing, keeps us together.

You share at least one thing in common with a certain information broker who, although he may deny it, in return shares something in common with a certain fellow in a bartender suit. The man in a bartender suit shares common traits and goals with other people he may not know. Although no two people can be exactly the same in thoughts and feelings, that doesn't stop common traits from connecting the human being to one another. It could even be the fact that they are human that connects them. If not human, as certain headless riders and part vampire serial killers aren't, it could be the human quality that contains them. Emotions they can never erase or run away from. The list goes on and on since there are millions of countless reasons anything with life is connected to one another.

If it didn't, this world would be even crazier than it already is.

Now that's a thought.

* * *

><p>The sound of sirens is ever present. All lights are directed to a single spot.<p>

The police all wait in silence. Near them, some 15 men in suits also wait with the same heavy silence.

A man in a bartender suit is not so far behind, restrained by a unit of cops who still struggle to keep the man from making any rash movements. There's obvious rage in his face but he is making an effort to restrain himself as well.

It seems that every person in view has their focus on the garage door in front of them.

Police, men in suits, young teenage girls, a man in a bartender suit, common citizens alike all wait breathlessly for something to emerge from the building.

Finally, among all the silence and tension, a rustle of movement could be heard.

In front of the crowd stands a police with a white motorbike. His face is stern and fearless. As the crowd steps back in fear and awe, he steps forward.

The bleached blonde bartender breaks free of the unit's grip with ease then lets out a low growl as he charges in front of the white motorist.

The garage door clinks as it slowly opens. The tension creeps to a suffocating level.

In a flash, two well-known figures emerge from the building.

The man in a bartender suit twists away from the sight. He grinds his teeth in frustration at the sight before him.

"C-Celty...?"

His surprised cry goes unnoticed as the two figures slowly come to a halt in front of the crowd.

One is famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei, perfectly fit and emotionless as ever, holding onto the second figure on a motorcycle with relative calmness. He blinks a few times at everyone around him but there's no serious response, giving the feeling that even if he was stabbed or majorly injured, he'd give the same response.

The other person that Yuuhei clings onto is the Headless Rider, blending in with the darkness aside from the bright yellow helmet he's never seen without. The neighing of a horse is heard from the engine of his motorcycle as if the motorcycle is bursting with life. People in the crowd have their doubts on if it is an inanimate object.

More silence follows after.

Whether it's from confusion, shock, or disbelief, no one could tell.

A single clap shatters into the silence. Soon, the sound of clapping echoes in the night sky. Not just one, but everybody in the crowd is clapping. Some whistle. Some cheer. The cop in white grunts with distaste. The bartender, who looked bewildered at first, also joins in the clapping.

This is the day the Headless Rider is seen as a hero.

Cops later investigated the scene and found at least 23 men of different age with weapons knocked out on the floor. They searched the building thoroughly but found no explanation nor any other sign of life. Officer Kuzuhara Kinnosuke stated that he had his doubts that the Headless Rider had done this, and if he had an accomplice and had not told them, that would be withholding evidence. The cops were especially suspicious when they had two reports of different serial killers running around at daytime.

"This kind of behavior is very uncharacteristic to both Loveless and Hollywood", a skilled psychologist stated when interviewers asked her opinion on the matter. "Now, I've been following the two closely and cannot come up with a conclusion as to why they would just appear like that! I do have my theories though..."

Interviewers desperately turned to Hanejima Yuuhei for answers or explanations but the top idol only had one statement for them:

"I apologize for the scare. It was just an old friend reminding me I needed to take a vacation."

And left it at that.

Hanejima's lover, top singer Hijiribe Ruri, had nothing to say since she was not involved at all with the incident.

With so many loopholes and unanswered questions, one could only imagine what happened.

You don't have to imagine though, we'll just go back to see what happened.


	2. Ch 2: In Serious Need of a Vacation pt1

**RARARA! VOLUME 2 CHAPTER 2- IN SERIOUS NEED OF A VACATION PT.1**

Meiji Dori Avenue. The day before the Headless Rider is seen as a hero.

"Hi"

A refreshing smile stood out from the darkness of an unknown van. The van slows down to a stop at the side of the road. Hanejima Yuuhei slowly opened his eyes, trying to recall what happened.

Unlike usual victims, he did not react in fear.

In fact, he just, didn't react at all.

"My sincerest apologies Hanejima-san. I don't usually do these kind of things. But someone asked me to so I did. Haha you probably want to say 'What if someone told you to jump off a bridge? Would you do it?' Well, in response to your very thought out question, yes, I would."

Yuuhei looked directly in the eyes of his captor wordlessly. Even if he had something to say, his mouth was gagged to stop him from screaming.

He wouldn't scream anyways.

"Sorry, I hope your not suffocating. That's just a precaution they told me to take."

The kidnapper laughed as if it is all a was a slight movement from the victim. Although his eyes stared dully back into the kidnapper's friendly ones, there was a hint of realization in his face. Besides that, there was no reaction. He seemed more mechanical than anything.

"If you don't mind, we're going to spend the day together. You see, the guys that want me to do this know that there's going to be a lot of heat from the cops for a long while so they decided that I should keep you. Just in case. Afterwards... They'll take you. I'm not sure what they wanna do with you, but to be honest, Hanejima-san, I don't think it's a good thing."

Yuuhei wasn't really listening to what his captor had to say. He was simply recalling how he got so easily kidnapped. Not in awe or fear. Just recalling.

The captor didn't seem to mind the lack of reaction at all and instead, wriggled forward, closer to Yuuhei as if Yuuhei had reacted and smiled sheepishly. His eyes read that there was more going on in his head then just this topic. But he was hiding it.

"Now, now please! Hanejima-san! Don't think I did any of this for money! Money means nothing to me. It really doesn't ... Ah... Why'd I do it, you ask? Oh... I'm kind of shy to tell you this moment... Maybe later in the day."

The kidnapper's eyes sparkled in a moment of joy as a true childish excitement wiped off all secrets from his face.

"Ooooh~! This could be your little vacation~!"

Yuuhei wasn't thrilled about this. He just blinked at his captor in silence. He hadn't been reacting at all. The captor didn't seem to notice though. He turned to drive then hesitated and turned back to his victim with an apologetic smile.

"I know I'm in no state to ask you anything, Hanejima-san, but if I may?"

The kidnapper waited politely for a response from his victim. Yuuhei gave a stiff nod. Once again, this motion was done mechanically as if the kidnapper had his own control to move him.

"Ah! Thanks! Uh, I just have one request: no matter what happens, please don't hate me?"

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"<p>

"Shizuo... Calm down..."

"NO FUCKING WAY! NO FUCKING WAY! WHO TOOK HIM?"

"Er... I don't know... Shizuo... Please..."

The man who was yelling was destroying everything in sight. What this means, is that he wasn't having what people would call an every-day temper tantrum. He wasn't just yelling all around. No, he was actually tearing up signs, benches, trees, and anything else he could grab a hold of as if they were nothing. Anyone who had seen the report were hiding in their homes or jobs. Those who hadn't heard, were scramming out of the way once they heard the man in the bartender suit roar.

Blind rage.

It gripped this man's heart. This man, who, despite what he was doing at the moment, hated violence and resented his actions.

If he could reach a hold of a person, he would've probably thrown them into the air. Or knock them unconscious.

Which is why the person trying to soothe him had done so from a distance. This person has known him for probably the longest time. Ever since they were in middle school. Even knowing him for so long, this man still feared the raging man before him. Normally, he had his own techniques for keeping Shizuo calm. But this time, there was nothing.

You see, Hanejima Yuuhei is Shizuo's brother.

Shizuo, the demon in a bartender suit, has an empowering brotherly love for his younger brother. He had coincidentally heard about the kidnapping incident while on his job. The TV that dared report this incident to Shizuo was smashed to bits and pieces somewhere.

No one had a clue where Yuuhei was. They had no idea how his kidnapper looked like.

"I SHOULD GO TO THAT FUCKING AGENCY AND BEAT ALL THE FUCKING SHITTY BASTARDS WHO LET THIS HAPPEN SENSELESS! RAAAAAAAARRGH!"

"Shizuo... Please... You're going to regret this later..."

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE, TOM?"

The man now revealed as Tom winced. He shook his head slowly as his eyes slowly lowered to the floor.

"I... I don't know, Shizuo... I don't know..."

Shizuo finally let go of the sign post he had been clutching onto. It fell with a loud clang onto the floor. The monster of a man sunk to the ground alongside of it. His body shook fragily as a mix of emotions poured through his body.

He was sobbing.

And no one dared to comfort him.

* * *

><p>There was one person who could've comforted him.<p>

One person who wasn't afraid to get harmed.

One person who, in fact, insisted many times on getting seriously injured by the sobbing monster in a bartender suit.

Simply because, although he gave humanity love, he loved violence.

Kinda strange isn't it?

But at such a young age, Takahashi Hitoshi realized something that even some adults never realize. Humanity tends to neglect things they don't like.

Things that are a nessecity.

Such as violence, lust, envy, and so on. So Takahashi Hitoshi decided to take it as his responsibility to love any neglected sides of humanity.

This would include pure souls.

Pure souls were the one thing Hitoshi gave infinite love to.

Because, no matter how many people insisted on loving beings with truly pure souls, they were really jealous. So humans made pure souls outcasts. Hitoshi recognized this and hasn't been able to pull away from a pure soul his whole life.

So far, he's only met two pure souls.

But that makes for another story.

Hitoshi loves violence. Although he himself isn't violent nor is he aggressive, he admires and loves anyone who is. He loves inflicting pain upon people, but in return, he loves receiving pain as well.

It makes him accept being unloved. He will always give humans love but accepts living a life unloved.

The only human being Takahashi Hitoshi doesn't love

Is himself.

At this moment, the only person willing to comfort Shizuo had no idea that Shizuo was crying. In fact, he had no idea that Hanejima Yuuhei was kidnapped. Takahashi Hitoshi, a young but sophisticated man, was taking a lunch break from his job at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals which was now owned by Nebula with a dear friend of his.

"Hitoshi..."

Hitoshi raised a green eye at the man before him. He didn't seem to care or mind the abnormality in the fact that his older companion was wearing a gas mask. Both men were in white surgical coats as they sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Hitoshi gave a look of infinite care to the man in front of him.

"Yes, chichi-ue?"

Chichi-ue was a title given to a highly admired father. But the man before him was not Hitoshi's father. The man wriggled and laughed.

"Why do you always address me as such? Oh Hitoshi, you do flatter me. Ah... What was I going to say?"

"Have I made you forget? Forgive me chichi-ue."

The young man had a look of a child getting caught doing something mischievous. He bowed his head in shame.

"No, Hitoshi, calm down. Let's see... Ah, now I remember! Where's that tall friend of your's that's always following you? What's his name..."

Hitoshi relaxed as he reached for his cup of tea. Shingen, his companion in a gas mask, wasn't eating anything at all.

It was hardly called a lunch break with these two.

"Ah... Akihiko-kun. Hmmm... He's probably with some stranger or something. I can't tell you his exact coordinates or anything. Every day, he's helping out someone different. They pay him though, so whatever. In between his part-time jobs, he's risking his life to make people smile at him. The selfish bastard. Huuhuuhuu~"

Despite the contradiction the younger man had created, Shingen laughed heartily.

"I never did understand that boy. He's an odd one."

Hitoshi snorted and shook his head at Shingen.

"Peh! You don't want to understand him. He's just a twisted mess filled with irrational thoughts."

The man with the gas mask reached over and clutched Hitoshi's shoulder for a while. Hitoshi blushed lightly and looked up at the one he called father obediently.

"Haha. Sounds like those topics that interest you."

"... I suppose your right."

Hitoshi sipped more tea and began to observe people passing their table.

"Hey... Chichi-ue... Do you... Prefer me over Shinra-san...?"

Now the young man stared intently at the man in the gas mask, his eyes narrowing for any hint of an answer from Shingen's movements. Shingen cleared his throat.

"Uh... Hitoshi, why are you always so blunt around m-"

A phone rang. Hitoshi snapped his head back from observing Shingen and quickly fished his phone from his pocket. He glanced at the name that flashed on screen.

"Huh. I should take this."

He glanced an apologetic look at Shingen before flipping it open. Shingen was actually releaved at this distraction and sunk low in his seat, ashamed he hesitated so long when asked against his own son.

"What is it Akihiko-kun...?"

Shingen looked up a bit before settling back on his seat.

The voice that responded was a cheerful one.

"Ah~! You picked up! Hi Hitoshi-san!"

"... Are you driving...?"

Hitoshi raised a brow with a hint of concern in his tone.

"Uh... Yes! But don't worry! I can handle doing both Hitoshi-san. Anyways~ guess what?"

"Do I really have to play..?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I don't."

"OK~!"

"Wait a sec... Chichi-ue is trying to get my attention."

"You're with Shinra's father~?"

"Shut up, Akihiko-kun."

"OK~!"

Hitoshi turned to Shingen with his full attention, his cell phone against his chest.

"What is it, chichi-ue?"

Shingen pointed at a woman sitting a few tables away. Her laptop was facing them. Hitoshi raised his brow higher before glancing at it. Although the woman had her ear buds plugged in, it didn't stop the two men from realizing what she was looking at.

"Shizuo-sama's younger brother, huh...?"

This name was not uttered with any hint of care or affection Hitoshi displays to four certain individuals. He took another quick sip from his cup.

"What's that about? Did he make another 1.2 billion yen...?"

"Shizuo...? Hmmm... Isn't that one of Shinra's little friends?"

A rare amused laugh escaped Hitoshi's lips as he looked up at his companion.

"Chichi-ue... He's not exactly 'little'."

"Ah. That's his brother...? Why don't you read the headlines, Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi blinked a few times, surprised his friend had such an interest in this but he obediently listened. He leaned forward to get a good view, peeking from the woman's shoulder.

"..."

His eyes narrowed as his hands clenched into tight fists.

"What the hell..."

He murmured. He placed his cell phone against his ear.

"Akihiko-kun... Are you still there...?"

It took a while, but an overly energetic voice eagerly responded.

"Yup~! I'd never hang up on you, Hitoshi-san."

Hitoshi looked around the restaurant then lowered his voice, sinking under the level of the table. Shingen looked on with amusement.

"Shizuo's brother got kidnapped..."

There was no response for a while.

Then, a childish laugh.

"Haha~! Oh no! Really? That's what I was calling you about. I kidnapped someone too!"

"..."

"Hitoshi-san? You there?"

"... What's his name, Akihiko-kun..."

"Oh it's Hanejima-san. His full name is Hanejima Yuuhei. Wow, Hitoshi-kun, you'll never guess how much he looks like Kasuka-san."

"... Baka!"

The young man hissed angrily at his phone. He received several looks from people sitting near him. Hitoshi turned to Shingen then indicated him to get up to leave. Shingen nodded and followed him out the door.

Once in the streets, the two men headed to work. Now Hitoshi talked freely but spoke as quietly as he could.

"Akihiko-kun... Hanejima Yuuhei IS Heiwajima Kasuka..."

"What was that? Really? I'm sorry Hitoshi-san, I had no idea. You know that if I knew this sooner, I wouldn't have done this..."

"No, Akihiko-kun, it's not just the fact that he's Shizuo's brother. I'm OK with you kidnapping people for your selfish desires but to even think about kidnapping someone so famous?"

Hitoshi's voice was surprisingly calm but it didn't stop from sounding intimidating.

"Ah... Hitoshi-san..."

"We play in the shadows. You just dragged us into an 80-watt spotlight with an unwanted audience looking at our every move now."

"Ah... Sorry... I'll find a way to drag you back into the shadows, Hitoshi-san. Please accept my apology."

"Tsk..."

Hitoshi hung up his cell phone. He glanced wearily at his older companion beside him who pretended not to have listened to the conversation. Once Shingen realized Hitoshi was aware that he listened in, he shook his head.

"That's one odd kid..."

"Tell me about it. Listen, chichi-ue, can you tell Boss that I'm taking the rest of the day off? Something came up... I feel awful for doing this since I just got my job back not so long ago but..."

Shingen waved him away with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Say no more. Boss will understand. Everyone knows how much you love your job so whatever this is must be important."

Hitoshi nodded and bowed gratefully before pulling Shingen into a brief hug.

"Thank you, chichi-ue..."

Once they parted ways, Hitoshi's soft serene look changed to one of deep despair.

Akihiko caused Shizuo harm.

Does that mean... He's a target to be marked "unloved"?

No...

It was an accident.

It was all just a big mistake.

And once again, I'll have to clean up that child's mess.

Then again, perhaps Akihiko meant to do this, wanting to drag people into his imaginary playground.

Akihiko never thinks about consequences. He's the man detached from the world.

He's the worst type of being,

Hitoshi thought as his sleek black boots tapped loudly against the pavement.

He's...

An utterly unpredictable mess.


End file.
